Modern communication and computer systems make collection and mining of large volumes of data, which may sometimes be referred to as “big data,” practical. The big data may pertain to any of a variety of items such as a large number of customer accounts, a large number of financial transactions, a large number of students, a large number of healthcare patients, a large number of medical events, and the like. The big data may be analyzed or “mined” to extract valuable information. Working with big data, creates challenges for traditional computing methods and architectures.